Enchanted
by sugabee14
Summary: Hello there, fellow human! I'm Kaylee! Nice to meet you. Anyways, this is the story o my life. Meet my friends, my enemies, my family. Prepare yourself for drama, trama, hate, love, jealously and sadness. (CRAP SUMMARY, I'M SORRY. Dx) Rated T because paranoid
1. Chapter 1: Traps, camps and crossbow guy

**Goodness, I have NO idea how to do this... WELL..Hi. This is my first fanfic, so..please be nice. ^-^ I'm Bry, and this is my story Enchanted. Carl/OC and Daryl/OC (LATER ON!) And BTW, I got this pic off o google, so, I dont own it.**

**I'm new and very confused with this. T^T**

Chapter 1: Traps, camps and crossbow guys.

I, Kaylee Arianna Grace was in pretty deep crap. My leg was currently caught in a trap. You know, those traps that sometimes catch bears? That look like Alligator mouths? Yeah.

Those.

They SUCK.

Seriously.

I let out a cry of pain as I s-l-o-w-l-y pried it open, blood pouring from the wound. I slipped my leg out and examined the damage.

Thank god, I didn't break anything. Just cut it open really bad.

Eww.

I brush my strawberry blonde hair from my navy blue eyes, cringing at how it was matted into gross clumps. Gah. I put it up in a ponytail a while ago, but I can't even FIND it now. I knew I looked horrible, my face so covered with dirt you couldn't even see my freckles.

"YOU'RE IT!"

I heard someone shriek.

Widening my eyes, I dart up a tree, holding tears in at the pain in my leg. I see a boy and 2 girls run away from a boy that looked a little older than me. Maybe 12. Anyways, I noticed that I was stupid and I left my beloved backpack on the forest floor. It has some of my clothes, a few knifes, a picture of me, my mum, my older brother, my identical twin sister, Haylee, and our puppy, Wendi. Crap. No…Don't...nononooo! Don't open MY bag! Too late.

The girl, with dark blondeish hair, opened it and called the boy, Carl over, then yelled for Eliza and Louis. They all opened it and started looking through it.

"Hey!"

I yelled as the boy, Carl, picked the picture up. He dropped it, startled.

Ha-ha.

I heard a man and woman shout for them, and they ran over: a man with a curly head of hair, and a lady with brown hair and was stick-figure skinny.

"Kids, why are you out here? You KNOW you can't go this far!"

The man shouted.

"Mom! There's someone out here!"

The boy shouted, looking around. The woman looked quickly around.

"Carl, there's no one here."

She said worriedly.

I couldn't help but giggle at him. Aha, she didn't believe him.

"MOM, there IS someone! I'm serious!"

He said angrily.

"He's right you know."

Oh crap-a-doodle-do.

I hear a voice, coming RIGHT from under me.

I shriek loudly and fall from my hiding place, right into the arms of cross bow man. Sophia and Eliza let out startled screams, Louis stiffened, but Carl grinned smugly.

"Told you someone was there!"

He said proudly.

I was starting to panic.

Oh my god.

What if they rob me? Or kill me? Or eat me?

I thrashed around, yelling for them to let me go, and I started to bawl as the curly headed man told the crossbow man, who's name is Daryl, to get me back to camp, and he picked my bag up and started up the hill.

Oh god, this is how I die? I can't die yet! I'm only 11! I need to find my family! This Daryl dude got really annoyed, because he told me to shut up.

"We aint gonna kill ya. Calm down."

I gulped my sobs down and quieted down, suddenly noticing how….tired I was, and how much my leg hurt. I shut my eyes for a second and suddenly everything they were saying just…blurred into fuzzy-ness and then…

I was asleep.

**Well my dear ones, that was chappie 1.**

**cx**

**Didja like it?**

**Review please~**

**-Bry**


	2. Chapter 2: Here I go

**So, hey. Chapter 2, because i have no life and I feel like uploading.**

**It's super short, sorry about that. xD**

I woke up feeling groggy. I look up expecting to see the bright blue sky of Georgia, but instead, I see…. A ceiling. I look down, and I see a thin blanket covering me, a thick bandage on my leg and a soft, comfy mattress under my body. I blink my eyes, looking around, noting I was alone. It's most likely early morning, seeing as it's kinda chilly out and I can hear birds. Only birds. I see that my clothes have been washed and an outfit has been placed at the foot of the bed. But my bag is gone. I sit up and try to walk out of the small room, but I run smack into an old man, with a cool hat. I jump back and shriek, startled. At the sound of my shriek, a woman, a beautiful woman, with really short hair came in with my bag. In her other hand, was the most beautiful sight ever: Food. And shampoo, body wash, a towel, fresh bandages, a body scrubby and conditioner. A young blonde girl appeared behind her, excitement in her eyes. They introduced themselves as Carol and Amy. The old guy was Dale. He seemed really cool….Anyways, They wanted to take me down to the Quarry and get me washed up, then I'd meet everyone and I'd have to talk to Shane and stuff.

Obviously, I accepted. She had food and shampoo.

After I polished off my meal, they lead me down to get washed up. I washed my body first, then… my hair. After a very painful hour and a half, my hair was clean and tangle free. I pulled on the clothes: jean shorts, socks, black converse and a bright pinkish red, or 'rink' tank top. It felt good to be clean and full again. I sat on a warm rock as Amy took the brush and brushed my hair until it was silky. While she brushed my hair dry, she chattered about her past life. Boyfriends, jobs, childhood memories, ect. When my hair was dry, she pulled my elbow length hair into a braid that ended at my shoulders, then she tied it, letting the rest of my hair fall freely. I stood up and stretched, looking up the hill, suddenly nervous. What if they kicked me out or something? I've finally found decent human beings….With a sigh, I stood up and stretched, taking my toothbrush and quickly brushing my teeth. Carol left to start cooking or people, so Amy took my hand and lead me back to camp.

Time to meet everyone.

Gulp.

Here I go….


	3. Chapter 3: I spill my guts Or beans

**Chapter 3 because Abby is yelling at me to upload more...**

**SO I SHALL**

**-yayyayayyyayy!-**

**I DONT OWN THE WALKING DEAD  
I WISH I DID  
BECAUSE**

**...**

**That would be awesome.**

**Again, Ignore the freaken mistakes. I'm a failure at grammer and spelling. cx**

Everyone stared at me. Like I was a weirdo or something. Shane, stood up when he saw me and glance at Carl, then told him to go of and play in the woods. Carl huffed angrily and went off to play with his friends. I walked, well, hopped/hobbled, since my leg hurt, and I sat in a chair while Shane looked at me. Let me rephrase that. He…studied me.

"Okay…Kid-"

I interrupted.

"Kaylee. That's my name. It's Kaylee."

I said quickly, fidgeting in my seat. I didn't like the way everyone was staring at me.

"Okay Kaylee. I need you to answer some questions for me, okay?"

He asked softly.

I nodded, bringing my knees to my chest and hugging them. I didn't want to get on this guys bad side.

"Ask away."

I say, smiling.

"Have you…..killed anyone?"

I shook my head.

"Only the Biters."

He seemed pleased with that.

"Have you been with any groups? Groups we should know about? Dangerous ones?"

Oh.

Well, poo.

My eyes became wet and I nodded.

"They….are far away from here. Other side of the city. They…ate…."

I choke back a sob.

"They ate people. The weak, they ate the weak and they were gonna eat me but I ran away. That's how I got separated from Haylee and my brother, Tony. I don't know if they are after me, but when someone escapes….they always hunt them down."

I say, trembling. I guess I was gonna be kicked out now. Aw.

Shane just…..stared at me.

"How many people are in that group?"

He asked, hiding anger not that well.

"43. But I let Roamers in, and I saw lots of the men go down. It was mostly men. That's how we knew we had to get out. Cause one by one all the woman were disappearing. This one lady, Michonne, she helped me escape. She's the one that told us."

I murmured.

Shane nodded.

I take a shaky breath.

"Am I gonna leave now, or tomorrow?"

I asked meekly.

Shane looked confused.

"Darlin…you're staying here. Until we find your family."

I shriek and hug him.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

I say happily, letting him go and dancing around a little.

He laughed and told me he'll find me a sleeping bag and a place to sleep.

"Go play with Carl and the rest of them. Be his friend or somethin."

My grin brightens, but I doubted if I could. I've always had a difficult time making friends.

So, I decide to be stupid and I go look or crossbow guy.

Maybe he can teach me to shoot his crossbow..

Then again, that thing looks like it weighs more than me.

It just might.

After a little while, I found them. I got distracted. Found flowers and I stuck a few in my hair.

Anyways.

I sang softly to myself as a dragged a nice stick through the dirt. I didn't see Daryl, but I saw his brother, Merle. Amy told me all about them, how they were mean and rude, but I wanted to see it for myself.

"Hello!"

I say cheerfully.

Merle turned around, confused.

Then that confusion turned to annoyance.

"Lil girl, whaddya want?"

He said, glaring at me.

I guess to his surprise, I plunked across from him on a log.

"Nothin. Looking for Daryl. And I wanted to talk to you guys. To see if what they say is true."

He raised his eyebrow.

"What are they sayin?"

I grin.

"That you're mean and rude. But you cant be that bad. My daddy was worse."

As soon as I said that, my eyes went dark and I looked away.

I heard Daryl come in.

"Hi Daryl."

I say cheerfully. He looked slightly startled that I was here.

"Whats she doin here?"

He asked Merle.

"Dunno man, she just showed up here."

I snickered.

"You sound scared of me."

I say, watching them.

They rolled their eyes.

I spotted squirrel.

"You gonna skin them?"

I asked levely.

Daryl nodded.

"Yeah."

I stayed silent or a moment.

"Can I help?"

He looked very…..surprised at this.

"Sure kid."

And that was the day I befriended the Dixons.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Carl

**Ello dears. I must be the fastest updater...ha..mostly cause Abby is yelling at me to update more and I will, because I love this. ^_^**

**And its about to get confusing, If you need me to explain this to you, I will.**

"Aw, Daryl, why cant I go with you and Merle?"

I whined, kicking my soccer ball into my tent. Daryl pretttyyy much became my guardian. He made sure I did my homework-God, homework at the end of the world-, made sure I brushed my teeth, made sure I was eating enough and he was even teaching me how to hunt and use a bow and arrow, since I couldn't hold a crossbow yet.

"Cause you're too little."

Merle called out, snickering.

"Shut up Merle. No one likes you."

I yell, glaring.

This only made him laugh harder, because it was quite obvious that I 'Adored' them.

Daryl rolled his eyes at his brother.

"You need to stay here and make sure no one goes through our stuff."

Ah. He had a point there.

"THAT, and we might go to the city."

I freeze at the city.

I hated that place.

One time Merle let me go, I wanted to go so bad, I've been there before.

But it had gotten worse.

When I came back, I had nightmares for a week.

Therefore, I am forbidden from going.

And I'm glad.

"Okay….bring me something?"

I asked, looking into his face.

His eyes looked…familiar.

"Whatcha want?"

I thought.

"Books. Or colored pencils, and paper. And I really need shoes, my sneakers are dying."

He nodded.

Then he an Merle left.

I sighed.

"Hey! You wanna play with us?"

I hear a sweet voice call out.

Sophia, Carols daughter. She was sweet. I turned around, making sure they left. If Merle caught me playing, he would tease me.

"Sure." I say happily, and she smiled and grabbed my hand and led me to the other kids.

"Guys, you finally get to meet Kaylee. Kaylee, this is Carl, Eliza, Louis and I'm Sophia."

She said cheerfully.

I noticed I was the shortest. Dang it.

I waved shyly at them, tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear. It's turning red, like my moms did.

"Lets play hide and seek!"

Sophia suggested.

Everyone agreed.

Eliza counted, and I went to hide.

I hid in a tree, Carl hid behind a bush, Sophia hid under the RV and Louis hid behind a tent. I felt like I was going to burst, I was so happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I yawn, a breeze ruffling my loose hair.

Daryl and Merle aren't back yet.

Aw man.

They better be alive, or they'll have me to deal with.

Trust me, I can be pretty scary when I want to be.

I finished my small meal and I rubbed my eyes, leaning against Carl, who leaned against me.

I really liked Carl. He was funny, and cute and had really pretty eyes.

Oh GOD.

I'M TURNING INTO HAYLEE!

Haylee is my identical twin sister, who was BORN insane.

Kidding.

She's outgoing and caring and strong and boy crazy.

I faintly smile at a memory:

My brother was having friends over. We had beds that were next to each other, and we put a blanket over it, so it made a tent in-between them. We had pillows and blankets and a flashlight, and she was chattering about Patrick, a rather cute boy with dark brown hair and 'eyes that sparkle'. I laughed so hard my brother and his friends yelled at us to shut up.

But seriously…

But Carl and I were similar. We didn't have a Dad. I don't know who my real dad is. My mom had green eyes, my fake father had light brown. No one else had blue.(EHEHEHEH SEE WHAT I'm GETTING AT)

So, yeah.

We both liked comics, and soccer. We both liked swimming, and the same books. We both hated homework.

We were…alike.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DARYLS POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We finally entered camp, carrying rabbits, squirrels and a owl. I had a pair of boots, a new book and crayons for Kaylee.

Ah, that kid.

She was…..eerily familiar to an ex girlfriend I once had. Kennedy was her name…Looked like her, acted like her.. Anyways… Kaylee just…wormed her way into my life. Our life, Merle and I. He won't admit it out loud, but he likes her. It's hard to hate the kid. I was surprised to see Kaylee, fast asleep, leaning on that Grimes kid. I was kinda glad she made a friend. I could tell she wanted to, but Merle would make fun of her.

Sighing, I lifted the girl into my arms, tossing the animals to Merle. She'd freak out we got blood on her clothes.

Something about her face looked…strange.

Not in a bad way but…..

She opened her eyes and for a moment, I was lost in the eyes.

My eyes.

My eyes on her face.

She gave a small smile and whispered:

"Oh good. You're alive."

And I saw it, the smile, looked like my ma's.

Maybe I was seeing things.

I laid her down in her tent, but I stole a glance at the picture she always had on her bag, but I never really looked at it.

Once I saw, I almost swore.

There, with her slender arms around Kaylee and Haylee, was my ex-girlfriend.

Kennedy Kane.

I went to my tent and laid down, staring at the ceiling of my tent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"I swear Daryl! I swear I didn't cheat!" She pleaded, that reddish blonde hair of hers in a bun, her green eyes pleading. She bounced baby Tony in her arms, her kid from her last relationship._

_I slammed my fist on the table._

_"You liar! I've seen ya with that Grace guy! The baby is his, not mine!"_

_Her eyes filled with tears._

_"No! No! The baby is your-"_

_I glared._

_"Git outta my house!"_

_I hollered, and she left, sobbing._

_That was 11 years ago._

End of Daryls POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**There it is.**

**At first, I made it so her mom died, and it was on the news, and he never got to say sorry, but nope, she's alive for now...FOR NOW...Remember, with shizz like this, no one is safe. o.e **


	5. Chapter 5: Finding out

**Shizz, this is a uber short chapter, sorry. cx **

**PLEASE Review and stuff. Just...click that little review button. CLICK IT.**

**NOW.**

**And i'll give you cake, and a Daryl Dixon tee shirt. c;**

Daryls been acting weird. So has Merle. They're avoiding me. And it hurts.

I've been hanging out by myself. Secretly eavesdropping on Daryl and Merle. I HAD to find out what was going on. What I heard stunned me.

"She's my KID merle. Da hell am I supposed to tell her?"

I heard Daryl hiss.

"I don't know man. This aint my problem."

Said Merle.

"I cant tell her that I left her Ma. I didn't know she was telling tha truth. She'd hate me for doin that to her Ma."

He said, holding his head.

Aw.

He DOES care.

I smile and I hop down, Merle jumping and cussing loudly.

I hug him.

"It's okay."


	6. Chapter 6: Tears and Family

**YUP**

**HERE IT IS  
THIS ISNT MY BEST DARYL PLAYING  
Sorry. xD**

**Review means you get cake and Daryl Dixon tee's.**

**:3**

**Here we go~**

A lot has happened.

Merle and Glenn and people went of to the city. Dad(YES, I call him that. He IS my dad, after all) went of hunting, and now I'm stuck here, waiting for him to come back. I hear something very…strange. A car alarm. Carl and I stop our game of Tic-Tac-Toe, a game he somehow always wins at, and we stand up, watching a red sports car speed twords us.

Oh cool.

It was Glenn.

"Nice Car!"

I cheer, highfiving him.

He grinned.

"She's beautiful."

He said happily, and I giggled.

I noticed something after everyone got out.

Almost everyone.

"W-Where's merle?"

I whimpered.

"WHERE'S MERLE?"

I shrieked, glaring.

T-dog bent down and looked at me.

"He's in Atlanta, sweetheart, he's alive."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

He's alive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIPPY SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dad was angry.

Dad was so, SO SO ANGRY.

I reached out and touched his arm.

"Daddy-"

But I was silenced by a angry, angry, furious glare.

"I'm NOT your father, I didn't raise ya. DON'T call me that. I don't wanna be your Dad."

(**Nailed playing Daryl…)**

He growled, taking his anger out on me, on everyone.

Ohhh.

Kay.

Right in the feelings.

He seemed to notice what he said, because he reached out to me, but I stepped away.

"Fine."

I say in a hurt voice.

"Fine. Here."

I say, and I shove THE letter.

The letter to him.

Written by my mom.

The one I just found wedged in the picture frame, behind the picture: hidden.

(**Don't even ask, aha, random idea I came up with. Cx)**

And I run away, collapsing into the arms of my beautiful Amy.

And I cried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DARYL'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ah, I've really effed everything up.

I didn't mean what I said, I mean…she's my kid. And in the letter, is proof. DNA test results and everything.

It explains everything. Everything about her…my…our…daughters. Important things: Kaylee has asthma, Haylee is allergic to Pecans. Then random things: Kaylee loves the color blue, Haylee pink. Kaylee can sing, Haylee plays guitar. How Kaylee is a little hunter like me, how Haylee is exactly like her. That made me laugh. Tried takin her hunting, and she tried for a hour then gave up. We were walking back to camp when I heard it: Screams. Gun shots.

**_Moans._**

Everyone sprang into action.

While shooting, I was looking for my little girl.

**(Okay. CUTE.)**

I saw her, backing away from Walkers, screaming for someone, I couldn't hear.

Bam. They were down and she was running, running and she jumped into my arms, and that's when everything was quiet, all you heard was the sobs of the survivors.

Mourning the lost.

~END OF DARYLS POV~

**(GOD, I know Daryl sounded totally non-Daryl, wah, Sorry...)**


	7. Chapter 7: The CDC (Short)

**Hello my dear ones!**

**I MUST THANK YOU GUYS OR REVIEWING  
SERIOUSLY  
I DIED WITH JOY**

**-hands you all cupcakes and tee shirts-**

**God, this chapter is horrible, but hey...yup.**

**AND TWD IS ON TONIGHT  
WHOOWHOOPWHOOP**

**Chapter 7: The CDC(SHORT)**

Life really sucks.

Life really, REALLY sucks.

Amy's dead.

We were leaving Merle.

Leaving the one place we called home.

I sat in Dad's truck, leaning out the window, talking to Carl, until his dad yelled at him to get in the car.

Dad got in and smirked and I groaned.

Here we go.

"Say bye to your little boyfriend."

I let out a high pitched whine.

"He's NOT my boyfriend."

I hiss, and Sophia walked by and shouted

"YET!"

And me and Carl looked at each other and turned a new shade of red.

"Shut up."

He murmured, pretty much running away from us.

I glare at my dad while he snickered.

"You're so mean."

I say, grinning.

He laughed at me and then we were leaving, leaving home, leaving Amy and leaving Merle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP, BIATCHES~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My dad was shaking me awake. I open my eyes, my blue eyes adjusting to the dark.

"We here?" I ask, blinking and grabbing my backpack. He nodded, and I carefully stepped out of the car, following everyone. I looked at all the dead soldiers with a sad look on my face. I was close to Carl, and then I heard it.

"No ones here!"

Oh god.

Then I heard THEM.

Moans.

I jumped and grabbed Carl's hand, looking around.

Walkers.

SO

MANY  
WALKERS.

And suddenly everyone is panicking and Carl's holding onto me as our parents surround us and Ricks screaming at the camera to let us in and god, for once I'm truly sure we are going to die and come back as walkers and I don't want that, I don't want it.

Everyone was frantically yelled.

Fortbenning.

Too far away.

125 miles away.

No food.

No gas.

No water.

I was aware Of Carl yelling my name, and everything going….fuzzy.

Hard to breathe.

Asthma.

And suddenly my inhaler was at my lips.

I calmed down after that, and Carl was still holding onto me.

And suddenly…..

We were bathed in a bright, white light.

~TIME SKIPPY~

A shower.

A HOT shower.

Oh, sweet baby jesus.

Beautiful.

It felt awesome so scrub myself clean with hot water.

I was in my pajamas, playing checkers with Carl and Sophia.

I missed Eliza and Louis. They left, with their family.

I cheered.

"I win!"

Carl groaned.

You suck."

He whined, and I only grinned.

I filled my bag with secret snacks and NEW books. I washed my clothes and dried them with a hair drier.

Dad told me to get my butt to bed or I won't get up in the morning.

I'm a total zombie in the morning, so…yeah…Hehehehe.

I climb into bed, and I fall asleep.

**There it is.**

**YUP.**

**Review please~ You get cookies.**

**And Tee shirts.**


	8. Chapter 8: Brains, songs and best friend

Hello my sweet darlings!

Thankies for the reviews, I love you all.

:]

Heres chapter 8!

Chapter 8: Brains, songs and best friends.

I wake up to being pounced of by 2 bodies.

"KAYLEE! GET UP!"

I fling my hand free and smack someone.

"OW!"

"Ha! She got you Carl!"

"Shut up Sophia."

I wiggle around.

"GET OFFA ME."

I yell, laughing.

I sit up, rubbing my eyes and feeling good…Bed.

After shoving Carl out, Andrea and Carol burst in, holding clothes.

Oh

My

God.

MAKE OVER.

"Save me."

I say weakly. Sophia grinned and shoved a towel, hairbrush and soaps in my arms.

After scrubbing myself down, I came out in a thick, fluffy bathrobe, my hair reaching my hips.

They put me in a chair and started to cut my hair, carefully and slowly. They cut my nails and painted them a really pretty purple color. And my toes. After what felt like forever, I pulled on my clothes: high tops, overalls, not the kiddish ones, but the cute kind(They were a light blue), and a purple tee shirt. They then did my hair.

(Her hair looks like the picture. ^-^ )

I stumbled out for some food.

Food.

I could smell eggs, and I saw that Glenn had a hangover.

So what did I do?

….

"HELLO GLENN!"

I yelled, and he almost fell off his chair, and he glared.

I snickered, and sat in my seat, having eggs, fruit, milk, juice, toast, bacon and sweet oatmeal. After I was done, Dad stared.

"You eat a lot for a little girl."

He said, grinning.

I laughed and nodded.

"I'm a growing girl."

And everyone laughed when I stole an apple and bit into it.

When no one was looking, I stuffed a bunch of apples and peaches into my bag.

I love fruit.

Yummy.

After a while, I wandered away and snooped in the other offices. I've found some useful things:

A jump rope

A whistle

A necklace

Duct tape

Paper

A song book, the kind piano players use, only it has lyrics.

A green baseball cap.

A duffle bag. A green one.

I instantly open it, and I jump at its contents. A…gun.

And bullets.

I decide to keep it. I shove my clothes, fruit, books, ect into the bag and the other things I found. I slap my hat on, and I follow my dad.

Carl instantly calls me over, and we're fooling around, when Jenner showed the brain. And explained. I didn't know I was crying until Carl hugged me. That happened to Amy. It happened to all my friends, my other family, to…everyone.

It made me really….depressed, I guess. Knowing that's how nearly everyone died.

It made me sad, knowing that if they ever got me…

**That's how it would end.**

**It would end in pain.**


End file.
